


Please Stay

by KatG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drabble, F/F, bad day, bad week, bad year, but it all leads to you, my hero, no details on that though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatG/pseuds/KatG
Summary: It had been a shit night tying up a shit week. But somehow every event had led up to her finding Anna.





	Please Stay

“Please stay.” The small voice begs shakily from under the thick blanket.

“Are you sure?” I ask stepping closer to the side of the girl’s bed. “You don’t even know me.”

“You didn’t know me when you saved me either.” She points out almost steadily, but the exhaustion was evident.

“Fine, I’ll stay.” Reaching over her, I grab an extra pillow from the bed and toss it down on the floor next to her. “I still think you should file a police report.”

The girl scoffs at that, “Even if I knew who it was it’s not like they’d do anything about it.”

“Wish I could argue with you about that, but I see your point.” I sigh heavily as I lay against the carpet. The room stays quiet for some time, enough so that I assume she’d fallen asleep. As my eyes drift shut her voice breaks through the quiet atmosphere, barely audible.

“You’ll still be here in the morning right?”

“Yeah, I’ll stick around,” I promise her, rolling over to face the bed. It had been a shit night tying up a shit week. But somehow every event had led up to her finding Anna.

If her car hadn’t broken down on the way back from the liquor store she wouldn’t have been walking that street. If she had been able to pay her rent on time she wouldn’t have taken the alleyway fire escape up to her apartment instead of the front door. If she hadn’t been in the alleyway she wouldn’t have seen her neighbor Anna being threatened by some asshole.

Throwing her vodka at the back of his head and screaming at him to get the fuck away wasn’t what she’d expected to happen, but shit after her week it’s almost a surprise she didn’t beat his ass too. Everything that could have gone wrong lately had and she was fed up with the world. The anger was gone as soon as he ran off. As soon as she’d seen Anna sink to the ground shaking everything switched to worry.

“Thank you, Chandra.” The small voice says again, sleep sounding like it’s slowly taking over.

“Don’t worry about it, Anna. Get some sleep okay, we can deal with the rest in the morning.”


End file.
